


Hot and Bothered

by commandercrouton



Series: KogKag One-Shots/Drabbles [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Heat Sex, I broke my kogkag cherry, KogKag - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Kagome never thought she would need an alpha to see her through her heat, but she caves and ask the only alpha she trusts to help, Kouga.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: KogKag One-Shots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850422
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175
Collections: Sparks Fly in July





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it y'all. I broke my KogKag cherry for this event. 
> 
> This has A/B/O dynamics, and before anyone points out inconsistencies with other A/B/O's they have read, please remember A/B/O/ is a fictional trope. Which means multiple interpretations and scenarios may occur. They also may differ between fandoms. Please don't leave backhanded comments. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own, but I promised I tried to catch them all. Happy Sparks Fly in July!

She doesn’t know why she does this—that’s a lie. She knows  _ exactly _ why she does this. The knowledge is there every day as her pills run out one by one. The suppressants slowly decreasing, reminding her she only has a certain amount of time before she has to take leave from work and be a writhing mess of emptiness on her sheets.

The idea doesn’t come out of nowhere. It all started when she admitted to her co-worker Ami that she never shared a heat with anyone before. The look on Ami’s face was a mixture of shock and pity. 

_ “You’ve never shared a heat with an alpha before,” she whispered. _

_ Kagome remembers the surge of shame that spread throughout her body, quickly followed by anger. “It’s not required for an omega to have an alpha to go through heats. We can do it without someone knotting us. Think of omega pairings or same-sex pairings. They make it work,” she argued, fighting to keep her tone even as Ami at least had the grace to look ashamed. _

_ “I don’t mean to be rude, but my friend is an omega and she only did heat without an alpha once and said it was the most excruciating thing she has ever done. Those times with the alpha though . . . it was like she came back from a spa.” _

_ Kagome tensed her jaw, unsure how to articulate the feelings she was battling to a beta. “It’s not just picking any old alpha off the street though. Not to me. I need to trust them. I’m at my most vulnerable, and I want to feel safe. I don’t want to put myself at risk just to ease the pain from my heats. If I take an extra day to recover, that’s my choice. I’m just thankful I work for a job that allows it.” _

_ Ami furrowed her eyebrows, pondering on what she said. “I guess that makes sense,” she admitted, “but out of everyone you have met, there wasn’t one person you trusted enough to see you through it?”  _

And that’s where the idea started . . . because there  _ is _ someone she trusts. Someone she would have asked for help ages ago if he reciprocated the same feelings she has for him. Well, maybe feelings were  _ too  _ strong of a word, but Gods his  _ smell _ . Just the memory causes her to shift in her bed. Her mind is overwhelmed with images of him delicately taking care of her while she was aching and swollen and  _ empty _ in the only way an alpha could. 

The only problem is, she is pretty sure Kouga dislikes her smell as much as she likes his. Whenever she appeared at gatherings or the monthly dinners with their friend group, he always made some excuse to leave or to stay as far away from her as possible. At first, the rejection stung. Then the anger settled in. Why would she want an alpha who was so obviously rude?  _ Because he smells like home would _ her omega always reminded her. 

Which is how she found herself sending him the ill-conceived message. The way she saw it, there only two options. He would say yes and deal with it. Or, he could say no and she would be in the exact same position she was. 

**Kagome:** <Kouga? I need a favor>

**Kouga:** <who is this?>

Great start already. 

**Kagome:** <It’s Kagome>

She fights the urge to chew on her fingernails as she tampers down the nerves fluttering within her body. 

**Kouga:** <oh>

**Kouga:** <whats up>

She takes a deep breath and taps incessantly at the keys as she hurries to finish before her courage disappears. 

**Kagome:** <I have a heat coming up and was wondering if you would help me out>

Her phone is silent for the next few minutes. She knew it. Kouga hates the idea. He is blocking her number right now and currently texting everyone they know there is no way he could hang out with them again because she had to ruin it with her designation. She would be ostracized. Her omega’s anxiety was spiking at the thought of the alpha not wanting her. What could she do to prove she was a good omega? Fuck. This was a bad idea. Just as she starts to type out a text telling him to forget it, her phone rings–the loud and shrill tone surprises her and she drops it. 

Leaning over, she picks it up and is surprised to see Kouga is calling her. 

_ He is calling her _ .

The omega perks up already eager to whatever he asks. She hates being close to her heat. 

“Are you sure about this?” His voice is deep and rough. The sound of it causes her to shiver despite the warm air coming through her windows. 

“If you don’t want to, I understand,” she starts, already trying to backtrack to her omega’s dismay. “I’ll be fine. I can work something out.”

She is surprised when she  _ hears _ his jaw tensing. She didn’t even think that was possible. “That’s not what I asked,” he growled into her ear, and if that sound didn’t make her want to drop her panties right now. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” she answers honestly. And then, “Are you sure?”

“When is it?” He ignores her question. Typical alpha. 

“It’s in a week and they usually last three to four days. Is that too soon? Can you get off work?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he dismisses her worries in an instant. “I’m assuming you want it at your place?”

Kagome mulls over his inquiry. She would feel safer in a place she knows, a place she recognizes and already smells like her . . . but then she would have to deal with the smell of heat after he left. She wouldn’t be able to escape their intermingling scents. It would haunt her apartment long after her heat ended. Marking her. Claiming her. It would be better to do it at his. Safer. He may not be as fond of her smell and will be immune to the pheromones that will stick to his sheets and room. 

“Actually, I’d prefer your place.” She can hear his intake of breath. She knows what she just asked and she can’t seem to care. She knows it is rare for an omega to trust an alpha who has never helped them in heat before—she is trusting him to provide for her in her most vulnerable state. The thought is a bit nerve-wracking but she knows it will be best for her. 

“What do you need?” She can hear his underlying question:  _ Do you nest? Are there any foods you want? What do you need to scent? _

She chews on her lip. In all honesty, she has no idea what foods she prefers. Her heats are a blur of fevers and begging for something she could never get. She never had the energy to get food or water. Logically, she  _ knew _ she had some, otherwise, she wouldn’t have survived, but she doesn’t remember what it was. She just makes sure she keeps water and containers of prepped food that can’t go bad by her bed. What can she tell him?

“Kagome?” His voice hitches and she can detect the slightest hint of worry. She is quick to soothe him. 

“Provide whatever food you think is best. I like soft things that smell like—” she stops herself. She can’t just say smells like her, it could make him feel invaluable. “I want them to smell familiar,” she settles on. “I also like lots of pillows, if possible.”

“I’ll handle it.”

And just that statement, that simple statement causes Kagome to release a ball of tension she held inside of her while her omega preens at the statement.  _ Alpha will provide. Alpha will take care of it. _

“I can come by the day before it starts if you like?”

“Yes, that would be best.”

A silence settles between them. It isn’t comfortable, but it also isn’t exactly awkward. She waits patiently to see if he will say anything else. The sound of his breathing comes through speaker, a steady rhythm that seems to be waiting on for her direction. 

“Thank you, by the way. I’m sure you didn’t exactly expect this to happen.” 

“That’s an understatement,” he mutters and she isn’t sure she is supposed to hear his response. 

She continues as if she didn’t hear it. “But I appreciate it regardless. I’ll text you.”

“Goodbye Kagome.”

Kouga doesn’t give her a chance to respond before he hangs up. She is still holding her phone as his goodbye echoes around inside her brain, playing over and over again. Her glands are itchy and she resists the urge to scratch at them, knowing it will just release her pheromones in the air. Instead, she walks to her bathroom and starts her shower in an effort the relieve the pressure along her skin. Throughout the entire process, all she can think is one thing. 

This is the first time he said her name. 

  
  


\-------

  
  


Kagome stands in front of his house and looks at the perfect landscape. The grass is neatly trimmed and the flowerbeds are taken care of. She is surprised to see a bird feeder hanging in the branches of a tree that borders between his house and his neighbors. She is not sure what she expected when she pictured his house, but it most definitely isn’t this idyllic neighborhood. Almost as if he is keeping his home tidy as a way to impress his potential mate. 

The word flashes through her mind with warring emotions centered around the heat that is about to encompass her. The thought of Kouga, the alpha she is trusting, is keeping his home for an omega that  _ isn’t  _ her cause anger and jealousy to course through her veins. Is it reasonable? Of course not. Can she do anything about it? Not when she is less than a day away from her heat. 

The other side, however, is preening at the thought he did this for her. He took care of his house, their den for all intents and purposes, for her—to show her just how capable and strong he is. 

Kagome does her best to settle her nerves with a breath and raises her hand to knock on his door. He opens the door before she has a chance to finish the motion. He doesn’t say a word as he steps to the side, allowing her entry into his home. 

The first step inside his house is overwhelming. His smell surrounds her in the most delicious way. It covers her in comfort and causes her mouth to water as she breathes his scent in deeply. Her uterus contracts and she can feel her panties grow damp in response. 

Kagome feels the gust of air from the door closing and before she can process it he is standing behind her, inhaling her scent. Kouga’s pheromones respond instantly with a spike in the air. Without even realizing, she arches her neck, presenting her glands to him as she submits to him. 

“You smell . . .” he starts, but can’t seem to find the words. Kagome does her best to hide her disappointment, but there isn’t much she can keep hidden from an alpha while she is unsuppressed. “You’re almost ready,” he pants out instead. 

Kagome tramples down the words on the tip of her tongue.  _ But do I please you? Do I smell like your perfect mate? Am I enough?  _

She hates her heats and how much she needs reassurance.

Turning around, she looks up at him and studies his face. She couldn’t tell you what he is wearing; her eyes refuse to go lower than his neck, captivated by his exposed skin. His blue eyes are locked on her, staring down at her in a way that causes a shiver to run down her spine. Part of her wants to close the distance between them, wrap her body around his as he takes her to her nest, but she knows the minute she does that it’s all over. So she takes a step back, ignoring the way his fists tighten. 

“I’m not sure if you wanted to pick which room you wanted to spend in. You are more than welcome to choose from which one you want.” He gestures to the house, giving her free reign to pick what space makes her most comfortable. She isn’t sure if she should be offended; he hasn’t prepared a designated space for her. “Whichever room I’ll make sure you have everything you want.”

Her nerves are instantly soothed by his words. She takes a look around and decides to let her instincts lead. Closing her eyes, she inhales and lets her omega pick. It doesn’t surprise her when she finds herself in front of the room where his scent is strongest. She looks at him expectantly, and he nods in agreement. 

Kagome pushes open his door and nearly cries with how safe and at home she feels. This is perfect. It’s calming. It’s cozy. Perfect for her alpha to protect her. Next to the bed, there are stacks of blankets and an even higher stack of pillows. They smell bland to her and she knows that has to be fixed immediately. 

“Is there anything I can get you?” 

Kagome looks up from the stack at Kouga. She can tell he is trying to appear casual, but there is a tension, a wildness, in him and she doesn’t know what to do. Does she need to touch him? Does she need to soothe him? If she was in heat, maybe her instinct would help her, but she feels lost. 

“Hey,” Kouga steps closer, “what’s wrong?”

“Sorry, I just—” Kagome stops before she can say anything highlighting her inexperience. Kouga seems to sense her unease and gives her an out.

“Would you like some dinner?”

She releases a breath she doesn’t realize she is holding. “That would be great.”

He leads her to a bare kitchen. She can only assume he never cooks in here, or he has a spot for everything to leave his counters so empty. 

“Where’s the food?” she wonders as she sits down. 

He shoots her a simple grin and opens the fridge, pulling out containers of prepped food. Warmth bursts through her chest at the sight. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I made a little bit of everything. I have tons of fruit, cold cuts, water, and even take out. I’ll be honest with you though, I don’t know if my alpha is going to like feeding you processed foods.”

This is the most he has ever said in her presence and she revels in it. She wonders how she can get him to say more to her, but she can’t think of anything to fill the silence. There is an underlying awkwardness between them. One which clearly states: _ In a few hours we will be naked and fucking in your bed, and I don’t even know your last name.  _

Instead of focusing on the unspoken relationship that will happen, she watches him prepare a plate of chilled and seasoned tomatoes, watermelon, and some type of cold pasta. “Would you like the pasta warmed up?”

She shakes her head, and he walks over to set it in front of her. Turning back around, he makes himself a plate as well with double the portions. He places the containers back in the fridge and pulls out two bottles of water. Juggling all the objects, he makes his way back to her and sits in the chair opposite her. 

They eat in silence. 

It is unbearable.

Kagome steals quick glances at him and has caught him looking at her eating multiple times, but no matter what, he doesn’t stop. It’s as if he needs to confirm she is eating what he provides. 

Kouga clears his throat and she looks up mid-bite. There is a determined expression on his face. “I think we need to talk about this.”

Kagome blinks once. Then twice, and swallows her food. “About us fucking? Isn’t it explainable?” It doesn’t take a mirror to know her cheeks are bright red. 

“That’s just it.” He states it with finality but the tone in his voice is indecipherable, and she has no clue what he is trying to say. Looking back up his face is stone. Unreadable. Unmoving. 

“Kouga, is everything alright?” Fear settles deep within her chest. He must not want this, want  _ her _ , but was just being nice to her. It’s fine. This is fine. She can just grab her stuff and leave while she has a chance. She only has a couple of hours left before her first symptoms settle in. “Don’t worry about it. I can just go, okay? Thanks for dinner.” 

Kagome pushes her plate away and ignores the stinging in her eyes, and she is definitely not crying, and she will not cry, but fuck these hormones are all over the place, and why is it so hot and the lights are so bright. She needs to leave. Now. 

Before she can take a step, his hand is gently encircling her wrist, right over one of her small glands and three things happen at once. 

Their scents intermingle and it is the most mouth-watering and delicious smell she has ever inhaled. 

Kagome’s uterus, that traitor, reacts instantaneously and contracts, dampening her panties with slick.

Lastly, Kouga’s pupils dilate as the smell of her wafts to his nose and he breathes in deeply. 

Kagome may not know much about how heats are supposed to go, but from the way he is smelling right now—she  _ knows _ he likes it as much as she does. 

“Fuck, you smell—” he rasps out. Unable to finish the sentence, he continues to gulp down her scent and the sight makes her weak in the knees. 

She is brought out of the moment by a sharp pain in her stomach as she produces more fluid. Goosebumps erupt over her body and she feels the fever start to spread. It doesn’t take much for her to figure out what’s happening. The urge to nest and mate and fuck are already taking over her mind and why are the lights so bright what is happening alpha please— _ alpha alpha alpha. _

Arms wrap around her and the world quiets as her alpha’s scent wraps around her. “Shh,” he comforts, stroking her hair in a calming manner. “I’m here.”

The vibrations of his voice are soothing against her cheek and she mewls in pleasure knowing she is right where she needs to be . . . until she looks around and sees just where she is standing. This is all wrong. This isn’t safe. It’s too open, too exposed. Where are the sheets? Where is the nest?

Kouga stiffens as he smells her displeasure and his scent spikes with panic, trying to find a threat to them. Kagome is quickly losing control of the situation. She has never bypassed the early stages of heat before. Doubling over in pain, a fresh wave of arousal coats her now useless panties. 

The primitive side of her brain is taking over. She wants to tell him it’s okay and to take them to his bedroom, that they were supposed to have more time and she is sorry. Yet the only word she can mutter out is, “Nest.” Her eyes close, trying to slow down her overstimulated senses. The last thing she remembers is the gentle rocking of her body against his as he carries her away.

\-----

Kagome wakes in a puddle of her own sweat, wrapped in sheets that aren’t hers. Her shorts and shirt stick to her body, rubbing against her sensitive skin in a torturous motion, bordering between pleasure and pain. She whimpers as she tries to sit up, but can’t find the strength to do it. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Blinking wearily, she finds Kouga’s concerned face looming over hers, sitting in a chair next to her side. Instead of answering, she tries to sit up again but fails. 

“It’s hot. I need to . . .” she starts before her hips begin to roll, desperate for some friction. “I need—” she tries again, rolling over as she begins to hump the sheets in an effort to relieve the tension, but stops because there are so many things wrong and she needs to fix it—until her instinct takes back over and she continues to writhe on the mattress.

Until a large body presses against hers.

Instantly she stills, taking pleasure in the way his breath comes out ragged and hot against her ear. His nails rake slowly against her back, lingering over her ass until his hand stops at her thigh. She knows she is the prey in this scenario, and her body revels in the knowledge her pleasure is at the hand of the predator behind her. 

“I know what you need,” Kouga whispers, gently nudging her thighs apart. His hand continues upward and she arches her ass into his hand, but he continues upward as if he isn’t tempted. “Not yet. We need to get you undressed, don’t we?”

A small part of her brain knows if she was in her right mind she would be embarrassed by the sound she emitted, but her omega brain knows it pleases her alpha to hear these noises—to hear proof of her pleasure. His arms encircle around her waist and his hands deftly undo the button and zipper of her wet shorts. 

“You look so good like this,” he growls, “just patiently waiting for me, even when I can smell just how ready you are. Are you my good little omega? Are you ready for my knot?”

“Alpha, please,” she whines as she tries to shimmy out of her bottoms. 

“Patience,” he says, nipping her neck lightly. The bite is a promise of what he will provide to her if she is good, and Kagome–she  _ keens _ .

Little by little, his hands slide under the band of her panties and shorts, ghosting lightly over her swollen mound and she almost comes just from that. Before she can beg him to do it again and again and again, he grabs her waist tightly and flips her over, forcing her to look at him. 

“I want you to look at me while I do this to you, okay?” 

Kagome nods, unable to look away from his face. Their eyes stay locked on one another as he pulls her bottoms down her legs and throws them across the floor. She spreads her legs open eagerly, and her scent fills the room. 

“Take your shirt off for me,” he orders as he begins to strip himself. 

It doesn’t take more than a few moments until they are able to look at each other completely bare. Her eyes widen as they take in his large member. His knot is already swelling just a bit and her mouth waters. That’s what she needs. That will keep the flames at bay. 

“Alpha,” she moans, arching her neck to show him her swollen and throbbing gland. 

Kouga settles himself on top of her, lining himself up with her dripping folds. He doesn’t tease her—there is no need for it. He slides in with one thrust, hitting a spot deep inside her she had no idea existed. 

“Fuck, you are so wet. Is this all for me?” Kouga thrusts once, twice, and then three times. He stops and looks down at her. “I asked you a question.”

Kagome cries out, “Yes, it’s all for you. Just don’t stop.” Her nails grasp for some tether to hold onto while he continues his thrusts into her, but all she can dig into is his skin, marking him with her scratches for all to see. 

“I’ve dreamt of this,” he moans, lifting up one of her legs to her stomach, allowing him to fuck her deeper and harder. “You always smelled so good, so delicious. I knew I had to stay away from you.”

_ Alpha likes the way you smell. _

His words are bouncing around her head in a sluggish manner. She can’t focus on what he is saying right now. All she can focus on is the way he smells and the sweat beading on his forehead. Lifting her head up, she sucks and licks at his own gland and his taste bursts on her tongue. 

Kouga’s hips stutter at the sensation and she can feel his knot swelling and she needs it more than she ever needed anything. Kagome lets her instincts drive her as she bites down on the gland on his neck and Kouga lets out a howl of pleasure as his cock pulsates in her. The knot swells inside of her, and she is coming like she has never come before. Her cunt squeezes him, taking everything he empties inside her, keeping his seed where it’s meant to be. He is so big, so filling, and she knows she was made for this.

This is bliss. This is perfection. 

Kagome doesn’t know how she has survived her heats before this. Having an alpha helping her is like standing in the darkness, thinking there’s nothing else, and having the lights turned on—suddenly there is so much more. 

It’s only then she is able to process the words he spoke. He is nuzzling against her gland in a territorial way, marking it to warn everyone else—as if there was a possibility she could smell  _ more _ like him while they are locked together. She allows him to continue his ministrations on her though, and she hopes they will be marked with his scent long after the heat ends. 

She strokes his hair, barely realizing at some point during their coupling he took it out of his signature ponytail. The dark locks shine under the low light in the room and she looks around. The bed, or nest, in this case, isn’t what she would have made it, and her fingers twitch in an effort to fix it. There is only so much time she has before she needs to fuck again. 

“Kouga?” she asks, thinking about the best way to make the nest without leaving the bed. Deeming it impossible she sighs. “Kouga,” she repeats, gently prying him off her neck. 

Nipping at her fingers, he smiles crookedly at her. “Yes?”

“Did you mean what you said when we were . . . you know?”

“Which part?” He leans his forehead over hers, peppering small kisses along her face. 

Her heart beats rapidly in her chest and she whispers, “The part where you said you liked my smell.”

Kouga pulls away and looks down at her, the movement causing them to jostle and his cock to release more of his seed in her. Her cunt pulsates greedily in a small aftershock, taking all that he offers, and they both moan at the sensation. “I meant every word. I didn’t know if you wanted me, so I gave you space. It ain’t my place to pursue an omega if she ain’t interested, no matter how good she smells. I didn’t want to be like those typical alpha assholes.”

“I thought you hated me. You never talked to me. You always left early or avoided me when I arrived. I think the first time we spoke was when I called you.”

“It’s because of your scent. At first, I didn’t even think you were on suppressants until Inuyasha mentioned you were late one time because you had to pick them up. Now though,” he stops and leans over her neck dominantly, inhaling deeply. His cock twitches valiantly as their combined scents surround them. “Now,” he continues, “I know that was nothing compared to the way you smell now.”

Knowing she pleases him causes the heat to slowly build again. “I love the way you smell,” she admits. “I knew if I was ever going to trust an alpha to see me through my heat, it would only be you.”

His eyes darken to a point she can barely see his sky blue irises. “Is this your first heat with an alpha?” 

Kagome shivers at how dark his voice is, how  _ possessive _ . She shouldn’t like this. She shouldn’t like how turned on she is by his statement, but Gods help her, she is. “Yes,” she whispers, staring up at him, eager to see his reaction. 

“Good.” That’s all he says before he deftly flips them to the side, allowing the time needed for his knot to deflate as they cuddle. “There won’t be a need for anyone else either,” he declares. His tone of voice tells her there is no room for argument. 

Kagome doesn’t have the energy to say anything. The heat that was climbing at his words abates as they settle contently with one another. Kouga gentle laves at her glands on her neck, while his nails gently circle the mating gland present on the back of her neck. 

In response, she nuzzles into his neck, biting him gently. Basking in the attention to her mating gland, she knows the significance of the moment. There is no doubt between them this is the start of something bigger, something monumental and life-changing that will alter their lives forever.

“Kouga.” She is reluctant to break the silence but it needs to be said. 

“Hmm?”

“I think we both know this means we are compatible partners, which is great, but I also think we should get to know one another more, outside of heat.”

She can feel him grin into her hair. “Kagome, are you asking me out on a date?”

Her cheeks heat and she fights the urge to squirm away, seeing as it is useless while they are locked together. “Not if you are going to be so smug about it.”

He chuckles. “Yes, I would love to. And if you are lucky, maybe we can get dessert.”

The rocking of his hips lets her know exactly what he means by that. She wants to argue, wants to make a joke about how serious this is, and how they need to discuss not just their compatibility but their feelings and preferences and opinions. . . but the rocking of his hips distracts her and she falls into the slow rhythm he sets. 

There is more time to discuss it. They have a few more days of her heat left after all. 

  
  



End file.
